Another Day with the Dixons
by loveembraceenjoy
Summary: Bella Valasari came to Georgia for the summer from New York to hunt with her dad. After some time she befriended Merle and Daryl Dixon. On a hot, boring, Sunday morning Bella is ready to cause other typical day with the Dixon boys! NOTE: I DO NOT own Merle or Daryl Dixon (though that would be cool) This is pre apocalypse! ENJOY!


Bella sat up from the hard, warm, cabin floor and looked down at her two companions. Merle was to her right, staring at the ceiling. Daryl, to her left, was chewing on his thumbnail and staring off in space. It was a boring Sunday morning, up in the mountains of Georgia. The heat was indelible already, meaning it would be getting hotter as the day progressed. The brunette looked at the boys and sighed. "We can't just sit here and turn into a puddle". She said with a whine. Merle shot a glare at her "The hell ya wan't me to do 'bout it princess? Huh"? he barked at her. Bella stood and kicked him lightly with her boot and looked down at Daryl who was just looking up at her, face blank.

"Come on, Daryl"! she cooed. When neither of them budged, Bella got a brilliant idea. "Boys, we need booze". She stated in a matter of fact tone. Both of the guys sat up, now looking interested. "Yer daddy leave some behind"? Merle asked. She shook her head and smirked deviously. "Never stopped us before…" she said with a smile.

Daryl got to his feet and got the keys to his truck, knowing exactly what she was thinking. It was a day to cause some trouble and have some fun. Merle stood and grunted. "right, let's get our asses out of 'ere." Daryl said as he headed out the door and hopped into the driver's seat of his truck. Bella smiled and ran outside behind him and slid herself in the middle seat and Merle sat beside her. It wasn't long before they had found themselves in town. The cruised for a bit before Daryl glanced her way.

"Where should we hit first"? he asked. Hazel eyes scanned the area before she set her gaze on the church. "You guys think church service is still going on"? she asked with a smile. Merle looked over at the church. "Yeah dummy, don' ya see all the damn cars still parked there"? the older Dixon pointed out. Daryl shot her a confused glance but parked in the church lot anyways. "Alright, what ya wanna do 'ere? Ain't getting' my ass baptized"! Daryl joked. Both the Dixon boys looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"I had to go to this church with my Nona last week…" her eyes shifted to the clock tower on the church. It read 10:00. "It's ten now, offering is over… they put it in the back room. I think we ran out of cigarettes last night so…" her voice trailed off. Merle let out a low chuckle. "Alright City, let's get in there". They all exited the truck and slowly made their way to the back door of the church. Daryl turned the knob slowly. It was unlocked, cautiously he eased the door open. The loud creak of the door made them freeze momentarily before they decided it would be best to hurry up. The group filed in and opened Bella's bag that was on her back and began to grab money and shove it in.

Suddenly footsteps began quickly approaching. They looked at each other with wide eyes and ran out the door and high tailing it to the truck. Hopping in quickly, Daryl started the engine and yelled for the others to hurry up. Bella was in a fit of laughter as she slid next to Daryl and Merle was right on her heels. Before Merle could get the door shut Daryl peeled out of the lot and was back on the road.

Bella continued laughing and shrugged her bag off her back. Opening it and taking a look at the contents, the girl let out a low whistle. "Wow you guys are fast"! she said in disbelief. Merle nudged her "Course we are"! he said with a laugh. Daryl smirked and pulled into the first corner store they saw. It was a run down looking place. Only one other vehicle was parked out there, Bella assumed it was the person working there. "Bait, beer, chips and ammunition" she muttered as she read the sign in front of the door. "Sounds like they got everything we would need"! she exclaimed. Wiping the sweat from her brow she glanced up at the boys who had their eyes fixed on the other car parked there. "What? Why are you two staring at the car"? she demanded.

They both looked at her then back to the car. "That there is shrimpy Stan's car". Daryl answered. Bella let out a loud laugh. "Shrimpy Stan"? Being from New York she wasn't used to everyone having such an interesting nickname. It took her a few months to get used to the many Merle had given her. Merle nodded and leaned in closer to Bella. "Yeah, kid is 'bout your age and ain't never got any pussy. Not blamin' any of the ladies for not doin' it though. Boy is scrawny and awkward as fuck". He said with a grin.

Bella looked at them, confusion still on her face. "Okay, what's it matter"? she asked, her brow raised. Daryl wrapped an arm around her and lowered his voice. "Ya go in there, buy a couple of packs of cigs, flirt with em a bit. Then while yer doin' the disctractin', Merle an I will lift some booze out the back door".

She broke free of his grip and let out a groan. "Alright, just because I want booze". Merle opened the door and let her out. She grabbed a few bills out of her bag and walked through the front door. The air conditioning was very inviting, she stood there for a minute and embraced the cold air before heading to the counter, where the guy was already staring at her. Bella shuddered, not believing she was going to do this. Flipping her hair she reached the counter and leaned close to him. "Hey there, handsome. Some weather we are having,huh"? she asked with an abnormally sweet tone. Shrimpy Stan stood there in awe for a moment, like he couldn't believe she was talking to him. He stuttered a bit "y-yeah, it's hot…. Ya have an interesting accent, aren't from here are ya"? Bella shook her head. "No, I'm from New York… came down here looking for a country man". She said slowly. His face turned red slightly. "But I'm needing some cigarettes first.. I'll take those". She pointed at a random kind, she didn't really care what she smoked, and usually neither did they boys. Suddenly a small noise was heard from behind them and Stan shifted. "Did ya hear that"? he squeaked. He went to move away from the counter but Bella quickly grabbed his shirt. "Wait! I didn't hear anything… are you trying to get away from me"? she cooed. He froze and looked back at her, face redder than before. "N-no! Never"!

Gaining his attention back, she smiled as he placed the carton of cigarettes in front of her. She handed him the money and heard a horn from outside. Glancing she saw the boys in the truck. She quickly grabbed the cigs and headed for the door. "Catch you later, Steve"! She called and she ran to the truck. Taking a look in the truck bed she saw cases of beer and bottles of whiskey. "Fuck yeah"! she hollered before opening the passenger seat and climbing over Merle. "Nicely done".

Daryl steered back up to the hunting cabin in the mountains, knowing they had done enough for one day, almost getting caught twice was enough. After a while and a silent drive, besides Bella putting on the radio and singing obnoxiously, they were back home. Daryl got out firt and started gathering the liquor. "We're gunna get lit"! he yelled. Merle climbed out and started shoved him and tried taking the whiskey from his hands. "No way baby brother, I get the first drink". The began to shove each other and began wrestling on the ground. Bella let out a happy sigh and grabbed the whiskey bottle off the ground and sat on the log by the fire pit they made and drank. She wouldn't trade away a day with the Dixons for anything.


End file.
